Forever & Always
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Yangchen and Kyoshi go on an adventure through Surpent's Pass - crack ship


Round 5 - Crack Pairings

Yangchen x Kyoshi

Task - Pairing makes up after a huge fight

(easy) fear - emotion

(medium) adventure - genre

(hard) Serpent's Pass - location

Round Element - Lava

Early morning light peered in through the window and shown into the eyes of the two sleeping women. Yangchen, always having been an early riser got up and set a pot of tea to stoop before going out to take care of her early morning meditation, while Kyoshi on the other hand, was still sleeping hard as a rock.

_"Some days I think she'll just sleep her life away," _ Yangchen thinks to herself with a small chuckle.

After a while the peaceful morning was broken by a rather excited Kyoshi rushing out of the shared hut, still half dressed from having just woken up.

"YANGCHEN!" Kyoshi begins animatedly, "I had the best dream ever! We went on a trip to Ba Sing Se and and... Well you'll just have to learn the rest along the way! Let's go do this! Please!"

Yangchen, feeling a bit attacked by the barrage of Kyoshi's words, but she merely blinks and smiles at her girlfriend. "Of course, anything you want to do, let's do it."

Nearly bursting with joy at this news, Kyoshi quickly throws her arms around the woman sitting in front of her before running off to finally get dressed and packed so they can leave.

_"What have I gotten myself into.."_ Yangchen thinks, shaking her head as she gets up from her spot on the ground to go pack.

"Yangchen and Kyoshi on another World-Wide adventure!" Kyoshi exclaims, excited to be living out her dreams (quite literally) and with the woman of her dreams, no less.

_"Wow... This is going to be a very long trip" _Yangchen mentally sighs, already starting to regret to go along with her lover's decision. Ba Sing Se was a fair distance away after all.. A lot longer than she really wanted to travel, especially not without a solid source of transportation.

_"This is going to be the best trip we've taken yet!"_ Kyoshi thinks, inwardly bursting with joy that this was really happening. Finally, they could take a trip, just the two of them, no interruptions. The best part for her was that Yangchen had no clue where they were going besides Ba Sing Se, or any clue of what was really happening. The older woman walking beside Kyoshi had no idea that she was planning to propose to her, and that's the way she wanted it to stay.

The two walked quite sometime in quiet companionship, every once in awhile coming across a travelling villager.

"I wish you hadn't made us walk all this way..." Yangchen begins, sounding a bit unsure with each word escaping her lips a bit slower and quieter than the last.

Kyoshi doesn't say anything for a while, unwilling to break the now growing tense silence between the pair.

"... If it bothered you that bad I would have carried you, you wouldn't have to take a step for the rest of your life if you'd let me."

"No. No... That's not the point of this. You.. You just uprooted me, and drug me on this and won't even tell me where we're going!"

The bickering between the two companions continued as they started up the pass, completely ignoring the "Abandon Hope" sign posted just above their heads, and even as they moved up the first hill that made up the serpent's pass.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOING?" Yangchen screams out over the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below.

"It's supposed to be a surprise…" Kyoshi starts, a small pout forming as she looks into the water, not quite noticing the large form moving under the water's murky surface. "...But if you really must know, I was going to propose to you inside of our favorite tea shop in Ba Sing Se once we arrived."

Upon hearing what these words half-heartedly fall from the lips of her lover, she herself becomes silent, instantly regretting her belligerent behavior.

"..Kyoshi.."

"No. Don't say anything. I should have given you some hint to sate the natural curiosity you must have felt.. All is-"

Suddenly the figure that had gone unnoticed before broke the surface of the water, rearing it's ugly head and roaring.

"YANGCHEN! WATCH OUT!" Kyoshi screams, quickly sweeping her lover off of her feet and running as fast as she could away from the impending danger beside them.

"No! Put me down, I can fight for myself." Yangchen screams, fear and anger lacing her voice.

Kyoshi refuses to allow her to be set down though, and haphazard lessly begins to lava bend at the huge beast, missing more shots than actually making contact.

"YOU'VE GOT TO TRUST ME!" Kyoshi hollars again, setting the older woman down behind her to focus on her bending, although the situation at hand had caused her to loss proper judgement and her knees were shaking.

The serpent began to splash water at the two, which Yangchen was able to bend away while Kyoshi stayed on the offense. Together, they made a strong dynamic team that could handle anything.

"_If only she'd just trust me already…"_ Kyoshi thinks, her distress inside shining through onto her face and into every action she had.

_BLAM!_

Kyoshi nails the serpent right in the nose, causing the mighty beast to let out an ear-splitting shriek of despair before sinking back into the watery abyss from where it had come.

With the beast gone, the two finally were able to take a deep breath and look at the damage they had caused around them, well more of what Kyoshi had caused.

The pass wasn't really a pass anymore, It more resembled that of a string of giant boulders sticking up out of the water, for Kyoshi had pulled from all around them, leaving them no way to get out.

"Just so you know…" Kyoshi begins, her body heaving from the previous exertion and voice shaking with nerves. "I've always loved you, and will continue to for the rest of our lives, even if we do have a fight, or a little bump in the road.."

"I wouldn't call that a little bump in the road," Yangchen says with a shaky laugh. "That was pretty deadly. But I will always love you too, forever and always."


End file.
